Celestial Fox
by Akio F
Summary: The stars and the moon had always seemed to smile at him... A strange event occurs on Naruto's 12th birthday while he is still in the academy, leaving Naruto with new powers and allies. How will the world react to a celestial fox they once called 'demon?
1. Prologue

YAY YAY YAY! New story! Hey everybody! My name is Akio! Nice to meet ya! Unless you've read my stuff before... Then nice to see ya again! This is my newest idea! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I d...do...do n-not...I DO OWN NARUTO! I DO! No I don't... TT-TT

And I believe! This may call for a proper introduction and well,

Don't you see?

I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue!

Celestial Fox

If one traveled into the woods just outside Konoha, they would find nothing particularly unusual that set the small area of trees apart from the other forests in the country. The trees and animals were of the normal variety and ninjas from the hidden village would come and go as they left and returned from missions. But tonight, the shinobi traffic was slower than normal and no one noticed the blond-haired boy shuffling through the brush. Uzumaki Naruto weaved his way through the vegetation slowly, exhausted and distressed. His bruised and scarred arms were wrapped around his torso as he hummed 'happy birthday' to himself, tears falling from his half-lidded eyes and mixing with the blood from a gash on his left cheek. The sun had set hours ago on the day of October 10th, the full moon now shown brightly in the sky along with the friendly stars that winked at him from above the canopy of leaves. The one day when the residents of Konoha celebrated, the one day he got a day off from the academy, the one day the Kyuubi was defeated.

And the day he was hunted.

His birthday.

He had been driven from the village, all because of the giant furball of a demon sealed in his mind. He knew it wasn't Kyu's fault. The gigantic fox had healed him and given him advice throughout his now 12-year life. But he couldn't stop the glares and the whispers and the occasional undeserved beatings. No one could.

The boy continued to stagger through the woods. His wounds weren't deep, and Kyu was already at work healing him, but he had lost quite a bit of blood, and his body was worn out from the running and fighting. He lurched into a clearing, bathed in the light of the moon. Dropping to the ground, he laid motionlessly on his back and stared up at the stars. He allowed himself a small smile, the stars and moon blinked kindly at him, he could almost see the moon returning his grin. The smile fell as a throb of pain shot through his arm and fresh tears leaked from his eyes as the moment of bliss was interrupted with painful memories. He felt a small breeze brush past his cheek, as if to comfort him. He let himself relax as the wind blew softly through his hair and he could've sworn he heard a few notes of a song floating in the air. A stronger gust of wind rustled the trees, sending a chorus of shifting leaves into the otherwise silent night. Naruto shivered slightly as a strange feeling came over him. That was music he heard. A haunting tune drifted around the small meadow, whispering with the leaves.

_"…if only if only….."_

The notes were haunting, both lulling him to sleep and keeping him wide awake and alert to every crack of the wind bent branches. His hair stood on end as he felt a presence come closer. Pushing himself up until he was leaning on his elbows, he stared as a new arrival stepped into the clearing.

_A mouse?_ He thought. It was the strangest mouse he had ever seen. It seemed to glow slightly with a faint blue aura and its fur was a lighter blue that was almost white. He turned his head as a rustle of leaves signaled another guest. His eyes widened.

_A cow!_ The cow was the same silvery-blue as the mouse, its long tail flicked back and forth as it made it's way to stand next to the tiny mouse, both facing him as they...bowed. Or at least… the mouse bowed. The cow seemed to bend one of its front legs and dip its head forward in his direction. Naruto could only stare as the two straightened and began to walk, in a straight line, around the edge of the clearing. His head turned to face forward again after following their path for a bit with his eyes. He jumped as a young tiger stepped forward from the trees, its fur yet again the same silvery blue and its stripes a beautiful midnight blue. It bowed to him in the same manner as the cow and proceeded to join the other two in circling the clearing. The music grew stronger as a rabbit, with the same blue fur and aura as the others entered, bowed, and joined the march.

_"…if only if only the woodpecker sighs,_

_the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies,_

_the fox waits below,_

_hungry and lonely,_

_he cries to the moon,_

_if only if only…."_

Naruto nearly screamed as the next animal joined their gathering, but controlled himself. A dragon now bowed before him, one midnight blue wing extended slightly and the other folded into his back. The dragon's scales shimmered silver-blue and his claws shined the same midnight as his wings. It was so strange to see a fearsome dragon marching in pace with a mouse, a cow, a tiger, and a rabbit, that he wasn't the least bit surprised as they were soon followed by a snake, a horse, and a sheep. The silvery monkey shocked him a little but it soon passed. A rooster and a dog came next, and a pig was the last of the strange creatures to join the circle of steadily marching spirits, as Naruto had come to see them as. They walked steadily in their hypnotizing circle, the notes of the song following, filling the small meadow with its strange melody.

_"If only, If only,_

_The woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies,_

_The fox waits below,_

_Hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the moon,_

_If only, If only."_

He quietly and absently began to sing along with the mysterious words as the animals circling him began to move faster, and the seal on his stomach started to burn.

The words grew stronger as the blond continued to sing in his weary voice, his eyelids drooping slightly as he stared up at the moon with his still tear and blood-stained face. His attention was brought back down to the seal that was now beginning to glow faintly. A cloud of red chakra seeped through the inked spiral as he watched and began to reshape itself. It solidified into the form of a fox. The fox. A smaller version of his bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, pulsing with a red aura to match the blue of the creatures circling them. The king of demons looked as surprised he was there as Naruto was. They both didn't speak, not interrupting the silence other than the ongoing notes of the song. Soon the spirits increased their speed, the circle they formed around the boy and the demon a solid blur of blue-white.

The mouse stepped from the blur and walked steadily over to the blond and Naruto found that if you looked at the creature just the right way, you were able to see a teenager with an intelligent and bossy air around him. But as soon as he lost his focus, the boy returned to the form of a mouse.

The small creature stopped as it reached him, crouched slightly, and launched into the air. Had the mouse landed, it would've hit Naruto right in the center of his seal. But the mouse didn't land, it passed through him. Naruto felt a pulse of energy as the mouse disappeared through his seal and landed softly on the ground behind the blond. He stared as the mouse went back to join the circle.

The same happened again. Each animal emerged from the ongoing circle of blue and, as Kyu watched, passed through Naruto's seal in the same order they had arrived, each time giving the boy a fresh pulse of energy, and each briefly showing their own glimpse of a human. As the pig re-entered the circle, the music grew stronger once again as the creatures' pace slowed, coming to a halt and facing him again. The spirits' eyes were all on the fox that still sat next to Naruto, and the wind shifted again, still whispering the soft notes of the song. Kyu seemed to understand something Naruto could not and the fox stood from its place on the ground. Tails flicking in the air, the fox stood in front of Naruto now, the blond caught a glimpse of a tall man with wild red hair in a long black cloak before he was a fox again and proceeded to pass through Naruto's seal. Instead of merely fazing through him like the other animals before him, Kyuubi was absorbed into Naruto's seal again. As the last tail disappeared into his seal, there was a flash of white, and the deed was done… whatever that deed may be. He stared, still silent, as the spirits bowed, one by one, and seemed to melt into the moonlight, vanishing from the meadow. He turned his stare back up to the moon, the stars seemed to wink at him and the shadows on the moon still seemed to smile warmly from above.

_I'm dreaming. I am so dreaming._ He thought as another figure stepped into the light. This time it was a woman, pulsing with the same blue aura as the spirits before and dressed in a blue-white dress that rippled in the wind along with her long silver hair. She looked no older than twenty but her eyes looked thousands of years old as she glided towards him, smiling kindly. A new verse of the song drifted with her.

_"If only, If only,_

_The moon speaks a reply,_

_Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by,_

_Be strong my weary fox,_

_Turn around boldly,_

_Fly high baby bird,_

_If only, If only."_

The woman kneeled in front of him, her smile tinged with sadness as she stroked the gash on his cheek softly. She ruffled his hair and began to speak in the same voice that echoed with the song.

"Welcome, my little Naru-kun. Welcome, Kitsune of the Zodiac."

So! How was it! TELL ME! IT WAS DUMB WASN'T IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

P.S. YES I know the song is from Holes. It's the only thing I could think of and I like it so deal with it. The song doesn't belong to me either! It belongs Louis Sachar!


	2. The Scroll

Hi everyone! I got 10 reviews! You guys rock! Thank you so much!

Here's the newest chapter of Celestial Fox. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: ...really...your gonna make me say it...again..

Celestial Fox

"Z-Zodiac!" Naruto exclaimed. The woman merely giggled at his shocked reaction, which irritated him to no end. "What the heck are you talking about lady!"

"Be calm little Naruto-kun. Questions will be answered. Be patient! But now it is time for new spirits to sleep." She began to fade, like the animals before her, into the moonlight.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted, "Get back here! ANSWER ME DANG IT!" He received only slight chuckle in return, the voice echoing through the clearing. The woman's eyes were the last things to fade; the deep, swirling, almost purple color slowly disappeared as the song too faded. He stood there, glaring at the spot where she had been, when a soft blue glow caught his eye. He looked down, finding a scroll as the source of the glow.

_'Don't just stand there like an idiot kit, pick it up.'_ Naruto jumped.

"K-Kyuubi!" he shouted out loud.

_'No kit, it's your long lost evil twin sealed in your mind. Of course it's me you imbecile!'_ The demonic voice roared in his mind.

"H-how are you talking to me!" Naruto asked quietly.

_'It must have something to do with whatever that woman did to us. It opened some sort of mental link.'_

"Mental link?" Naruto questioned.

'_Yes kit, a mental link. Instead of talking out loud why don't you try thinking what you have to say so you don't look crazy walking around talking to yourself.'_ Kyuubi answered, speaking slowly as though explaining 2 + 2 was 4.

_Right!_ Naruto thought, catching on. He could almost see the fox rubbing his paws against his temples in annoyance.

_'Well, pick it up.'_

_Right!_ Naruto carefully lifted the scroll, its glow now gone, and examined the exterior. It was midnight blue in color and was decorated with silver, star-like designs that seemed to blink and flicker like the ones hanging overhead. He flipped it over to open it, only to find that it was sealed shut. He cursed under his breath, and stuffed the scroll into his pocket. _I'll have to open it later, it's probably almost dawn by now…_

_'You better get home and get some sleep while you still can brat.'_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Naruto hadn't realized how tired he was until he finally collapsed on his bed in his tiny apartment, he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dream, unlike his usual fantasies of ramen and the title of Hokage, was mysterious and cryptic… or at least a bit strange.

He stood, once again, in the center of the circle of spirit-animals as before. Each of them seemed to smile warmly at him, or as warmly as some of them could in their animal forms. He turned in place, smiling back at each of them. The group seemed to part, making a space between the pig and the mouse. The little mouse gestured towards the gap, beckoning him to join the circle. He smiled wider, and took a few steps forward, his paws making no sound as they padded along the grass. Paws… He looked down, shocked, to find that he indeed had four paws instead of hands and feet. He turned to see that he had the body of a fox, tail, ears, and all. He was covered with silver-blue fur that darkened to a deep midnight blue on his paws and on the tips of both ears and his long, furry tail. He turned his attention back in the mouse, who seemed to smile reassuringly at him. Naruto proceeded to walk forward, taking his place in the circle of creatures. He felt so comfortable in that little clearing, more welcomed than anywhere he had been in his entire life, that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. But he was suddenly ripped away from his moment of pure joy as a loud, continuous beeping began to build in his ears. He attempted to stifle the noise by pressing his small paws to his large ears, but to no avail, the noise only grew in intensity. He finally had no choice; he was pulled from his dream as he opened his eyes to reveal nothing but the usual white ceiling, bathed in the light of the morning sun.

Naruto turned his head to the side and glared at the alarm clock that continued it's loud wailing. _Stupid thing…_ he thought, _That was a really nice dream too…_ He shut off the alarm more violently than usual and lurched out of his comfortable bed. He pulled himself up to his feet, planning on taking a shower before heading off to the academy. He paused as something fell from his pocket and landed with a thud on the wooden floor before rolling under his bed.

"Ah! The scroll!" He shouted out loud, remembering the sealed object that supposedly contained answers to his many questions about the events the night before.

_'Hey kit before you open that thing you might want to check out your reflection…'_

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused. He retrieved the scroll from under the bed and stuffed it into his pocket before heading to the bathroom to check what was making Kyu laugh so hard...

* * *

"EH!" The shout of surprise echoed throughout the village, reaching the ears of a masked, silver-haired jounin. _Kami help whoever gets that guy on their team…_ Kakashi thought before returning his attention to his beloved little orange book.

* * *

Naruto ran his hands a third time through his once-golden hair, little chibi tears running down his face.

_'HA HA HA HA HA! C-classic kit! HA HA HA! You-you should…should've seen...HA HA! Th-The look on y-your…FACE! HA HA HA HA!'_

"Shut up you stupid fox! Look what they did to me…..!" Naruto wailed out loud.

_'I-I know kit! I owe that tsuki lady a favor! HA HA!_' Naruto just pouted as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was still blond, but as his hair pointed into spikes the color darkened to a blood red with a tint of dark blue at the tips. The three whisker marks on each cheek were darker and bolder and his eyes were more feral and slanted. The cerulean blue he was used to seeing when he saw his reflection now seemed to glow and shift, bleeding from sky blue, to the ocean's blue-green, to the deepest midnight. '_Seriously kit, it's not that bad. You'll just have to wear something other than that orange thing you call a jumpsuit…_ ' Kyuubi attempted to comfort him, his hysterics calmed.

_My hair was fine…And I'll shave it all off if I can't wear orange…_

_'Ridicule yourself all you want kit but at least open that scroll before you do anything else. The anxiety is killing me.'_ Naruto responded by sticking his tongue out at the empty room, and heading back into the main room. He plopped himself into a chair in the kitchen area and placed the scroll carefully on the table in front of him. He turned the object over and over and over again, searching for some way to open the stubborn thing.

_'Channel your chakra into it kit.'_ Kyuubi suggested.

'Eh?'

_'Do you even attempt to pay attention in school or are you just stupid? Some scrolls are opened when you channel chakra into a special kind of seal placed on them.'_

_'I pay attention…! When I'm there…' _Naruto began to channel chakra into his hands. Kyuu had helped him a bit with his control, but the sheer amount of chakra he had, normal or otherwise, still made it difficult. Once he had a steady flow of chakra going, a line appeared on the scroll's outer layer, and when Naruto put his finger to it, the flap peeled upward and the scroll began to unravel. Naruto began to read.

Congratulations and Welcome

You have been judged and chosen out of the entirety of the human race as the most worthy and most deserving of your kind to receive the sacred and guarded,

Scroll of the Zodiac.

The twelve spirits of the zodiac, along with myself, wish to welcome you, with the open arms you have yet to receive in your life, as the thirteenth spirit to be added to our ranks.

Welcome Uzumaki Naruto,

Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune,

and Fox Spirit of the Zodiac.

Naruto was frozen in awe at that simple paragraph. He, Naruto, was being accepted. As a spirit no less! There had to be some sort of catch… No one had ever even been remotely nice to him and now all of a sudden a bunch of crazy animals and a tsuki-lady show up and he's a zodiac spirit and his hair's all funky and Kyuu is more annoying than ever and this stupid scroll pops up… It was too much. He needed answers. His head spinning, Naruto returned to the scroll, unfurling it more to reveal the 'sacred and guarded' secrets within.

Hello little Naruto-kun. My name is Tsukiakari. I am associated with many titles, but I am, simply put, the spirit of the moon. I am both a guardian and teacher to the other twelve of your fellow spirits.

We have been watching you ever since you were born, noting how you keep a smile on your face, and kindness in your heart despite all that you have been through. Your strength surprises us, as well as your undiscovered potential. For these reasons, you are being given the opportunity to learn the techniques and jutsu that have been given to each of the zodiac spirits. After you pass on, you shall join us as overseers of the worlds of both the living and the dead, but until that day comes, you shall live out your life as a shinobi with this scroll to learn from. You will learn not only jutsu, but also taijutsu styles, ways to hone your senses that can never be taught to you by ordinary mortals, and the secret to unlock the untapped Celestial chakra you have received (you no doubt have noticed the change it has caused your appearance). You will also be able to withstand the opening of all eight of your celestial gates to some extent. In all, your normal chakra levels will have doubled in their already abnormally large size, your Celestial chakra levels will near your tenant Kyuu-san's level, and along with the training we give you, you shall become one of the strongest shinobi of your time should all go well.

Naruto once again could only stare, before a huge smile grew on his face.

"YATTA! I get to learn jutsu! Jutsu! Jutsu! Yes! Yes! YES!" He danced around his small apartment, shouting in joy and excitement at the opportunity to learn new jutsu and to become 'one of the strongest shinobi of his time'.

_'I hate to burst your bubble kit but you do realize that you're going to be late for school if you don't go soon.'_ The great fox had been silent for a while as Naruto had read, absorbing all the information the blond would no doubt forget before the day was through.

_Aw c'mon Kyu! Let me just take a peak at the next part of the scroll…_ Naruto replied as he danced back to the kitchen table and unrolled the next part of the scroll.

As I mentioned before, your appearance has been changed by your transition from a normal human to a spirit. To go along with this, Buta-chan and I have observed your normal attire and have chosen something that we believe you will like. Your new clothes have been enclosed in the first seal below. The others that follow hold various equipment you will need for your training.

Below this was a seal that Naruto had seen before in class, drawn in dark blue ink. He pushed chakra into the seal like he had done before with the first seal and was immediately rewarded with a poof of smoke indicating that something had arrived. When the smoke cleared, he found a midnight blue shirt with blue-white flames dancing along the bottom hem. He also found a pair of dark red shorts that came down to just past his knee and dark red shinobi sandals. It was an awesome outfit and all but…

No orange?

_'Deal with it kit you need to leave now.'_ Naruto ignored him as he pulled on the new clothes and returned to the scroll. He began to read the next paragraph beside the seal that contained his new ensemble.

We both hope you enjoy your new clothes although the do not contain any orange. Now that you have those I think it's best that you listen to Kyuubi-san and get to the academy.

Naruto's eyes widened. What the…? He unrolled the scroll further, only to find blank paper. He frantically unfurled layer after layer. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. ARGH! Wait! He found a small sentence around the middle of the scroll.

Not gonna work Naruto-kun.

"DANG IT!"

_'In your face kit, now get your butt to the academy.'_

"Whatever…"

* * *

Really sorry! I know it's kinda boring right now but it will get better! Please do not give up on me! Reviews are framed on my wall!

-Akio


	3. Enter: The Bird, The Boar, and The Crazy

Hi everybody! Sorry for the absence... school... ugh even the word makes my brain itch. Here is the latest chapter of Celestial Fox! Hot off the presses! Of..y'know...my brain...Oh just take the chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own mkay?

Celestial Fox

Naruto's usual loud and slightly annoying confidence had faded by the time he had reached the door of Iruka-sensei's classroom. He had barely made it on time and he knew he had to go in sooner or later. He took a deep breath and placed one of his trademark 'I don't care' looks on his face before he slowly opened the door.

All eyes were soon on the semi-blond, with the exception of a sleeping Nara and one brooding Uchiha. Calls of "What's with the hair?" and "Ooo, look! The demon boy is trying to look cool!" followed the seemingly uncaring boy as he made his way to his usual empty table in the back of the room. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on the cool wood of the table, ignoring the stares and whispers directed to him.

He heard light footsteps approaching and kept his gaze forward as he braced himself for any verbal abuse that might be sent his way. He heard the chair next to him scrape along the floor as someone pulled it out, silently surprised that anyone would risk social ridicule for sitting next to him. He took a quick look out of the corner of his eye, shocked further to see none other than Hyuuga Hinata, cherry red and staring down at the table.

"Eh…? Hinata?" Naruto questioned, still slightly confused. Who knew that, of all people, a Hyuuga would sit next to him.

Said Hyuuga blushed fiercely at being acknowledged, and ducked her head down farther, her violet hair obscuring her light purple eyes.

"I-I like yo-your new c-clothes Naruto-kun…"She whispered, almost to herself, as she continued to stare down at the table. Naruto blinked a few times, wrapping his mind around what he had just heard, before smiling one of his huge trademark foxy grins.

"Heh heh thanks Hinata-chan!" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "You're really nice!" The violet-haired girl turned even redder (if at all possible) and Naruto heard a small thunk as her head hit the table. "Eh! H-Hinata-chan! You ok!" He said frantically, shaking her shoulder. But it was no use, the girl was out cold.

_A nap?_ Naruto wondered silently.

_'Honestly kit, can one person really be so thick?'_

_What?_ But Kyuu had no time to answer, Iruka-sensei finally entered the room, ready to begin lessons for today, and for once Naruto stayed to listen.

As soon as the class was over, Naruto shot from his seat and out the door with a quick 'Bye Hinata-chan!', followed by a small thud as the red-faced Hyuuga collapsed once again. He sped towards his apartment, not even registering the usual glares in his moment of ecstasy. As soon as the door was unlocked he was in the room and out again, scroll in hand, and he was on his way to the forest, anxious to read the newest part of his scroll.

"Jutsu! Jutsu! Jutsu!" the boy sang as he flopped onto the grassy floor of a clearing a good way away from the Konoha gates. He unrolled the scroll to the point where he had stopped before and placed it carefully on the ground in front of him. He crossed his fingers, hoping the scroll wouldn't turn up blank again, and slowly unrolled the next section of the paper.

Ah, I see you have returned.

You need to remember, Naruto-kun, that I control what is in this scroll and when it appears. The better you behave, and the more you improve, the faster you'll learn.

Naruto gulped and nodded idiotically down at the supposed 'inanimate' object. He got the gist of the rules, be good; get jutsu. Simple enough. He read on.

Now, the first order of business:

Celestial Chakra.

You will need hands-on training to unlock your reserve, and so I have sent my messenger to you in the form of the seal you see below. You will not need as much chakra for this seal… but otherwise it is the same as the seal holding your clothes.

Naruto was already concentrating chakra into his palm.

"Yosh! Let the training begin!" His hand slammed down onto the strange, blue-ink seal.

An enormous explosion of smoke immediately filled the small clearing, suggesting that something massive had been summoned. Naruto backed up considerably, retreating to the tree line and staring, amazed and excited the see the 'messenger'. But as he waited anxiously for the smoke to clear, the cloud faded layer by layer until it was little over a foot high. By now, Naruto was leaning over the tiny cloud as that too faded, finally revealing… a bird.

A tiny bird, barely a foot tall, stood on top of the still open scroll, watching him warily. It looked like any other bird, its feathers varying from black to light brown in color, but the dark blue vest it wore as well as the dagger sheathed at its side gave it away as some sort of summon. Naruto just stood still, staring blankly.

Then he exploded.

"A CHICKEN!" he screamed as he jumped back, pointing an accusing finger towards the tiny bird. "How am I supposed to learn anything from an effing CHICKEN!" And thus Naruto began one of his signature rants, pacing back and forth as he shouted about jutsu and how chickens belonged in chicken-flavored ramen, completely ignoring said 'chicken' as it tried pitifully to control its rising anger. Vein after vein began to pop up as the bird slowly lost the fight to keep calm. Until…

WHACK!

He exploded.

Naruto bent over, clutching his head where the bird had pecked him

"Who are you calling a chicken you idiot noob!" the bird screeched, not reaching quite the same level as Naruto, but still well pass the sound barrier. Said 'noob', stood glaring at the summon in front of him. "Now, " with a rustle of feathers and a quick hop, the bird stood in front of him, holding his head high in a superior air. "I am Lyric, messenger and teacher to the spirits of the zodiac. I am here to be your escort to meet your fellow spirits, in the Celestial Realms. You will soon learn your way to the Realms yourself, but for now, I am to be your means of transportation on orders from Tsukikari-sama. Also, for future reference you little noob, I am not a chicken, I am in fact, a woodpecker."

_Well…that explains it._ Naruto thought, still rubbing the painful bump on his head from Lyric's powerful beak. Then, something clicked.

"Hey wait…are you…?" he began.

"The bird from the song, yes. I have been at Tsukiakari-sama's side from the beginning and have earned my place in her song from it. Like you and many others, my calls were answered by the generous Tsukiakari-sama, long ago. She gave me both my name, and a purpose." By now the woodpecker's eyes had a faraway look, reminiscing on years past. "Now," Lyric said, snapping out of his private flashbacks, "Shall we go noob?"

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Naruto asked, a vein popping up on his head.

"Well you are a noob aren't you? Oh fine then. Let's go Tyro."

"Tyro?"

"That will be your name until I believe you are no longer a novice. Or would you prefer Noob?" Naruto mumbled something in reply, anything was better than noob. "Very well. Let's get going Tyro, everyone's waiting!" Lyric hopped onto Naruto's head, before unsheathing his sword with an ominous metallic clang.

"H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing!"

"Clam yourself Tyro, You'll need a backbone where you're going!" With a laugh, the woodpecker stabbed forward with the sword, half of the blade disappearing as it cut through an invisible surface. He tore downward, ripping a gap that revealed a black landscape beyond, and ignoring the blonde's panicked questions. "Onward Tyro! We don't have all day!" Lyric sheathed his sword and launched himself from Naruto's head, his wings unfurling quickly as he glided through the newly torn opening to…what Naruto guessed was the Celestial Realms. The blond hesitated for just a moment, before quickly scooping the scroll up from the ground, and following.

"Where the heck are we?" Naruto asked as he walked forward, his voice echoing in the entirely black landscape surrounding him. There seemed to be one circular beam of light, surrounding him and following him like a spotlight, but other than that it was endless black. Even Lyric had gone. "Hey! Crazy Woodpecker! Where did you go!" Naruto called into the abyss. But there was no answer. "OI! ANYONE THERE!" Still nothing. He stopped walking, just standing and looking around. And then…there was a sound. A sort of…snorting?

Suddenly, another light appeared in the distance, another spotlight heading rapidly towards him.

"Puhi! Puhi!" something squealed.

"Eh? Wh-What?" Naruto stammered as the object coming towards him came into focus. It was.. a pig? And indeed it was, just…furrier. The little pig was making a beeline for him, squealing its little head off in excitement.

"Puhi! Puhi! PUHIIIIII!" With one final squeal the pig launched into the air, tackling Naruto to the ground. Once the little creature made sure that Naruto's breath was thoroughly knocked from his body, it sat up on his chest, looking down at his bemused face with a happy look on its own. The pig had dark brown fur, it seemed more like a boar than a pig, and its eyes were a leafy green color. And along its back, there were three stripes of silver-blue fur. It began chattering in its own little pig language while Naruto could only stare and wonder what the heck was going on.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! I see that Lyric brought you here safely." The pig's head turned to face Tsukiakari-sama as she appeared in front of them, Lyric at her side.

"Puhi, Puhi!" the pig squealed, hopping off of Naruto's chest (earning an 'Oof!' from the little blond) and running over to join the moon spirit.

"I think it would be best if you stayed in your human form," Tsukiakari said to the little pig at her feet, "Otherwise poor little Naruto-kun will feel left out." The pig nodded, and a shimmering haze engulfed it, as though the area around it had grown extremely hot and the waves of heat were visible, distorting the image of the creature. The shimmer grew, before fading slowly to reveal a girl about his age, with dark brown hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head as well as two braids running down to her shoulders She was dressed in a green shirt with sleeves that ran well passed her hands and standard black shinobi pants with black sandals as well. She had both hands clasped together in front the huge smile on her face, the edges of the sleeves falling to about her waist. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

By now Naruto had pulled himself up off the ground and was staring warily at the crazy pig-girl. "You should introduce yourselves," The moon spirit was watching with the ever-present kind smile on her face. Naruto nodded and jabbed his thumb at himself, about to begin his usual introduction.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage of Konoha."

"Hi hi!" the girl said, raising one hand high in the air and smiling brightly at him, "My name is Miku-chan! The spirit of the boar! Do you like your new clothes Naruto-kun?" she asked brightly.

"Oh!" Naruto said, banging his fist on an open palm, "You must be Buta-chan!" Miku's smile froze on her face and her whole body went rigid. Naruto could've sworn he felt an icy wind blow past them. "Wh-what did I say!" he stammered, panicking at the frozen state of his fellow spirit.

"Er…Eh heh heh heh…you see, Bu-I mean.. Miku-chan is.. not very fond of her little nickname…" Tsukiakari said as she chuckled nervously, "It just sort of caught on and it's a hard habit to break… I'll leave you all alone…you know…Bonding! Yeah…" and suddenly she was gone, leaving Naruto to deal with the frozen Bu-I mean.. Miku-chan.. himself.

**tyro-**

**noun, plural -ros.**

**a beginner in learning anything; novice.**

AAAAAANNNNND... DONE! Whew... Yeah this is going to get REALLY weird soon. Then it gets REALLY cool. Then at the (beeeeeeep) part when (beeeeeeep) shows up is gonna be effing AWESOME! And then (beeeeeeeeep) helps (beeeeeeeep) and they both kick (beeeeeeeeep)'s stupid little (beeeeeeep) BUTT! Ah... I gotta hurry up and type so I can get there! Is there a way to type in your sleep?

Each of your reviews donates 25 cents to the Lengthen Akio's Attention Span Fund or LAASF, who's research will help me write more...or it might buy me donuts but either one's good... THANKS FOR READING! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	4. Enter: The Family

Happy Holidays Boys and Girls! Here is your present-chapter! I hope you understand what I went through to get this to you...IT IS 1:30 AM HERE PEOPLE! SO LIKE IT OR THE BANANA LOAFS WILL COME AFTER YOU!

Disclaimer:...my christmas present is that I don't have to write one of these! ^^

Celestial Fox

Naruto flinched and took a step back as Miku's hand, still raised in the air in her frozen greeting, slowly clenched into a fist. The smile melted from her face and her eyes grew murderous. A growl rumbled in her throat that chilled Naruto to the core, and with a threatening step towards him and an unexplained explosion of flames behind her, she pulled her fist back for what Naruto predicted would be a crushing blow. His hands immediately flew up to protect his face and his head turned to the side as his eyes squeezed shut at tight as they could, bracing himself for the impact.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" he cried, panicking. But no strike came. He let his hands fall and opened his eyes, blinking a few times in confusion. He turned to face Miku, surprised to find the girl back to normal (or as normal as she could get), smiling sweetly at him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"That's okay Naruto-kun!" Naruto fell flat on his face. How could this girl change personality so fast!

_'This girl is nuts kit…'_

"BUUUUUTAAA-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto was back on his feet in an instant, startled as a new comer came into view. A boy, maybe four or five years older than Naruto and Miku, had latched onto the girl's shoulder, a whiney, lazy look on his face and in his voice. The boy had wild, spiky black hair that stuck out in every direction, accented by gold and red highlights. His eyes were a firey orange color and his pupils were almost catlike. He was dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a sleeveless gold-colored shirt with three black claw marks running diagonally from left shoulder to right hip. Very well built, he was at least two and a half feet taller than both Miku and Naruto, but that didn't stop him from clinging to Miku's shoulder and whining loudly like a spoiled child.

"Buta-chaaaan!" he said again, "Why did you leave? We were just about to eat!" an evil glint came to his eye and Naruto had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to end well. The spiky-haired boy continued, "And I was just about to make...bacon." Naruto's eyes widened. Uh oh… He looked over at Miku. The girl had ducked her head down, rage and killing intent flooding the air around her. Her hand once again clenched into a tight fist, and her arm rose silently into the air. Naruto held his breath as he watched the other boy, seemingly unaware of the obvious danger he was in, until…

"WAAAAAI! Dai-kun is so mean!" Miku cried, as she promptly sent her elbow crashing into Dai's face. The boy was sent flying backwards into the dark as Miku, tears in her eyes, ran behind Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Dai-kun was being mean!" Naruto sweat dropped, not having the slightest idea of what to do.

"Eh…uh…" he managed to stammer before Dai was back on his feet, standing in front of him and leaning in closely, squinting as he looked over the blond, and completely ignoring the black eye he had received from Miku's blow.

"So this is the newbie eh?" he asked, still staring at Naruto, who by this time had become extremely uncomfortable trapped in the hard stare.

"Hai! This is Naruto-kun!" Miku piped, her mood already bounced back.

"Well then! Let's get a better look now shall we!" Dai called as he shoved Naruto back. The blond braced himself for his inevitable impact with the floor, but instead found that he had fallen into what looked remarkably like a dentist's chair that had suddenly appeared out of the empty space around him. He looked down at the chair, surprise, fright, and confusion all evident on his face, when suddenly, metal cuffs snapped shut around his wrists and ankles, binding him to the worn green leather of the seat.

"Let's shed a little more light on this!" Dai called, before clapping his hands twice. Three more bright spotlights seemed to ignite in the 'room', all channeling their blinding light on Naruto. He instinctively shut his eyes tightly, slowly opening them again as he got used to the sudden illumination. Once he could see well enough, he was both startled and confused further to find that Dai had accomplished a dramatic costume change. The black-haired boy now wore the full doctor's attire; foam green scrubs, a stethoscope, as well as the white cloth mask, which was currently around his neck. Naruto looked down and found that his own clothes had been replaced with a patient's hospital gown.

As Dai leaned forward, gloved hands raised to begin his…whatever he was going to do, Naruto leaned back as far as the stupid chair would allow, eyes wide with fear. As Dai was just about to reach him, a new voice made them both jump.

"What are you up to now Dai?" a bored voice asked. A girl had appeared this time, coming out of nowhere and propped up on an elbow on Dai's shoulder. She was about Dai's age, long, straight black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, this time with silver highlights that darkened into a deep blue. She had matched Dai's demented little hospital theme and had arrived wearing a… complimenting.. nurse's outfit, complete with the short skirt and hat with the tiny red plus on it he had seen on his frequent (and often unpleasant) trips to the hospital in his lifetime.

"Amaya-chan!" both teens turned to face Miku as she called a quick greeting to the new girl. Miku had undergone a costume change as well, popping up in a more modest version of Amaya's outfit, the sleeves at her favored length of about 2 and a half feet too long. But what caught Naruto's attention, was the huge syringe, complete with a huge needle, Miku was holding that rivaled her in size. His face went pale and he felt something lurch in his stomach.

"Hey Miku." Amaya answered, before returning her gaze to the blond still strapped to the chair. "Oh for star's sake, Dai let the kid go. He looks like he's gonna barf any second." Dai returned his attention to Naruto as well, blinking a few times at the deathly pale boy (who was still staring at the humongous needle).

"Fine, fine. Just having a little fun." Dai clapped twice again and the lights shut off, bathing them in darkness once more.

When the dim lights of all four individual spotlights came back into view, everyone stood in their normal attire, and Naruto was relieved to find himself free from the dentist's chair. Amaya now wore a dark blue sleeveless top, black shinobi pants, and bandages tightly wrapped from her wrist to her elbow on each arm. Miku skipped up to Naruto, standing next to him with her arms clasped behind her back.

"This is Naruto-kun!" she said brightly, gesturing to the blond.

"Eh…Hi." Naruto said nervously. These people were crazy! He'd only been here maybe 15 minutes and he was already exhausted.

"Yo. My name's Dai, tiger spirit." Dai raised his hand slightly in a short greeting before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Amaya. Dog spirit." The girl nodded her head once, a small smirk on her face. Suddenly, Miku latched onto his arm and began to run forward, between the two new faces, and into the dark beyond.

"Come on! We have to go meet the others for dinner!" Dai and Amaya followed as Miku dragged Naruto along. The blond succumbed, bracing himself for whatever, or whoever, they would meet next.

As they ran, a light slowly emerged in the distance. Four sets of footsteps echoed through the darkness as they approached. Naruto squinted, attempting to see what the source of the light was, and was confused for the umpteenth time since he entered this place. In the middle of the dark, there was a door, or rather, a doorframe. In place of a door, there was a screen of light, rippling slightly with an unfelt wind. Naruto swore he could hear the whisper of voices from beyond the frame.

"Come on! Come on!" Miku cried again, sill dragging the blond forward. "Everyone's waiting!" With one last tug; Miku was through, Naruto right on her tail. He had no time to think before he slipped into the light. He had a sudden shocking feeling, as though he had jumped into a pool, minus the change in temperature. He emerged from the curtain, yet again shocked and amazed at the sight of what lay before him.

Naruto stared at the brightly decorated room, no longer even noticing the wrenching grip on his arm. It was amazing. Miku had pulled him into a large dining hall. The walls were a stone that glowed gold in the flickering candlelight that came from all around them. The ceiling was a towering arch above their heads with an intricate mural of the night sky painted delicately on it. There was an open kitchen, equipped with anything any chef would ever need, as well as a giant clock on the right hand wall. In the center of the magnificent room, there was a long, rectangular cherry wood table.

It was when Naruto noticed the table that he registered the presence of others in the room. The conversation and clang of dishes finally reached his ears as he observed the group sitting around the table. Miku had stopped and stood next to him, she smiled comfortingly as she looked from him to the group, as if looking for his approval. There were nine people sitting around laughing and talking, minus Dai and Amaya, who had both joined the party themselves. Naruto watched as Dai reached over a short little kid, maybe ten years old, to grab a leg of chicken from the table. The kid had huge brown eyes and light blond hair, and was currently giving a puppy dog look to the guy next to him. The older boy on the receiving end of the stare looked about eighteen, short black hair and dark brown eyes giving him a serious look. He appeared to be holding a plate of cake high above his head, while desperately trying to avoid the kid's gaze. Naruto had a feeling he wasn't going to last much longer. He had taken one look at those gigantic eyes and he already wanted to go give the little kid a hug and buy him all the cake he could eat.

Naruto looked over at Amaya, who was taking a seat next to a girl who looked about two years older than him. She had light brown hair that came down just past her shoulders and bangs that shadowed the majority of her face, showing only a small, shy smile as Amaya said something to her. On Amaya's other side, there was a tall, skinny boy, maybe fifteen, who was bent over what looked like a note pad. His round-rimmed glasses reflected the candlelight as his red-brown hair spiked up in all directions, a pencil tucked behind his ear. Naruto took note that this kid wasn't eating any chicken.

Next to the four-eyed kid, a blue haired girl violently ripped the last chunk of meat from a leg of chicken, before placing it in an insanely huge pile of bones on her plate, all the while glaring harshly at a boy sitting across the table. The boy had a nearly equal pile on his plate as well. His dirty blond hair was flying in all directions, his dark brown eyes glaring right back at the girl's dark violet. Both looked about a year older than Naruto. They each reached for yet another piece of chicken, their silent contest continued.

Between the dirty blond kid stuffing his face and the serious-looking eighteen-year-old (who by the way had given in and let the puppy-eyed kid have his cake), was a girl about the same age as Dai and Amaya. Her hair was long and so blond it was almost white. She wasn't talking to anyone and was quietly chewing her food. She was also the only one at the table wearing a cerulean kimono. 'Odd…' Naruto thought before looking to the other end of the table.

On the blue haired girl's other side, a pale eighteen year old ate silently at the head of the table as he stared disapprovingly at yet another blond boy sitting next to him. The pale one had severely more tame brown hair and piercing gray eyes. In contrast to the blond who had warm brown eyes. If Naruto had to choose he would pick a seat next to the laughing blond boy rather than the brunette.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned with a start to Miku, having totally forgotten that she was there. "Are you hungry?" In all of his observing, Naruto had not noticed the hunger that gnawed at his stomach. He smiled brightly and nodded. Miku returned the smile, and skipped over to the table.

"Hi hi everyone! This is Naruto-kun!" Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and turned to face them. The puppy eyed kid with a mouth full of cake and the dynamic duo still attempting to stuff chicken into their full stomachs. Naruto tensed, nervous, before he gave a foxy smile and a half wave. To his pleasure, he received a medley of smiles in return. The blond boy he had seen laughing before stood from his seat.

"That's right!" he exclaimed, pointing a dramatic finger at Naruto. "You are to learn here with us are you not!" Blinking a few times, confused now, Naruto nodded once. "As I thought! Now everyone! What do you say we give Naruto-kun his first lesson!" the younger blond looked from face to face in further puzzlement. And as soon as he saw the approving smirk on Dai's face, his stomach dropped, not hungry anymore. He shook his head back and forth fervently as he saw each member of the group nod and smirk except the pale boy from before. The older blond, the smile still on his face, if slightly more psychotic, slowly raised his hands in the air…

and clapped twice.

* * *

When the light returned to the room, Naruto found himself in a school classroom. He looked down at the worn wooden desk, and then at the black board in front of him. He was seated in the front row. He turned around in his seat and jumped when he found the entire group from the dining hall, minus the loud blond from before, sitting in identical desks behind him. He was even more shocked to find that they were all wearing high school uniforms. The boys in jackets and pants and the girls in polo's, vests, and skirts. The blond looked down at himself, finding that he too, was wearing the long-sleeved jacket and matching pants. In place of a logo on the jacket pocket, there was an intricate design of a crescent moon.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang, revealing the missing thirteenth person, dressed in a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase.

"Welcome class! I will be your teacher this evening! Now," he had made his way to the desk in the corner of the room and slammed his briefcase down with a second loud onomatopoeia. "I will take roll call." He opened the case, pulling out a sheet of paper and fluttering it dramatically as he cleared his throat. He began;

"Ahem. Kazuo!"

"Kazuo, first spirit of the zodiac, rat spirit. Present." Naruto turned to find that Kazuo was the pale brunette from before. He noted that the boy slouched slightly and spoke as if he was bored to death.

'So he's the rat huh…' Naruto thought before the 'teacher' cleared his throat again.

"Michio!"

"Michio, second spirit of the zodiac, ox spirit. Present." This turned out to be the serious-looking boy, the one that had tried and failed to resist the puppy-dog eyes. He had a really deep voice.

"Dai!"

Dai re-introduced himself as the third spirit. Tiger really did fit him.

"Taku!"

"Taku is here!… Oh right.. Fourth spirit of the zodiac! Bunny spirit!" Ah, the puppy-eyed boy revealed. Bunny definitely suited him. He was once again sitting next to Michio.

"Naoko!"

"Naoko, fifth spirit of the zodiac, dragon spirit. If I wasn't here why would I say that?" The blue-haired girl who was trying to split her stomach by eating chicken raised a hand in a quick peace sign before slouching back in her chair.

"Kagami!"

"Kagami, sixth spirit of the zodiac, snake spirit. I am here." The kimono-girl with the blond/white hair raised her hand slowly. Her introduction was so quiet, Naruto had to strain to catch a whisper.

"Taro!"

The blond boy playing 'teacher' suddenly put the list down and rushed over to an empty seat. He landed in the desk with a thud before raising his hand.

"Taro, seventh spirit of the zodiac, horse spirit. Present." Taro said this so seriously despite the dramatic show he had just put on, that Naruto had to bite his tongue and clasp both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. Taro returned to his teaching roll and cleared his throat once more.

"Hanako!"

"Hanako, eighth spirit of the zodiac, ram spirit. Here." The shy girl that Amaya had talked to before gave a small smile and raised her hand halfway before quieting again. Her bangs still covering her eyes, and her voice still very soft.

"Mamoru!"

"Mamoru, ninth spirit of the zodiac, monkey spirit. Not here." Naoko's chicken-rival spoke up this time, smirking at his wise-guy comment.

"Itsu!" Taro took no notice.

"Itsu, tenth spirit of the zodiac, rooster spirit. Present." Four-eyes raised his hand next. 'That explains the no chicken thing…' Naruto thought. Itsu quickly returned to his notepad.

"Amaya!"

"Amaya, eleventh spirit of the zodiac, dog spirit. Alive and well." Amaya said, using a kunai to carve something in her desk.

"Miku!"

"Miku-chan is-" Miku began, before Dai cut in.

"Miku? Who's that? And what about Buta-chan?" he said, feigning concern as he gestured to the quickly angering Miku. Chaos soon erupted.

Miku launched herself at Dai, fire in her eyes while she fought Taro and Michio as they tried to restrain her. Mamoru and Naoko had gotten into a competition to see who could take Itsu's notepad. Kagami and Taku were trying their best to calm Miku down, Kagami with words and Taku with cake. Kazuo had retreated to a desk farter away, too embarrassed for words.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto tore his gaze away from the fascinating sight to find Hanako next to him holding out a piece of paper. He could finally see her eyes from up close, revealing them to be dark blue. He slowly took the paper, as she retreated silently, joining the attempt to calm Miku.

He looked down at the small gift, eyes widening at the detailed drawing of the group, smiling and talking as they sat at the dinner table. Only in this picture, he was there too, laughing and eating happily with the rest. A the bottom of the page, enclosed in a frame of neatly drawn flowers, was the simple sentence.

Welcome to the Family.

He smiled softly, amazed by the simple little present. He looked up at all the new faces around him. All his life he had wished for a family of his own. And now he had a bigger family than he could ever dream of. He rolled up the picture carefully and placed it in the same pocket as the scroll, before joining his family.

Kyuubi sighed contentedly as he watched the events from Naruto's eyes. His little kit had gotten what he always wanted. He had originally planned to lecture the brat on how hard he was going to have to work from now on. But not yet.

This was much more important.

"Tsukiakari-sama," Lyric said as he looked away from the view of the classroom. "Were we not supposed to begin the boy's training today?"

"It can wait Lyric." The moon spirit replied.

"This is much more important."

* * *

YAY! I broke 3000 words! Reviews make great stocking stuffers!

P.S. The next chapter is a guide of all the spirits so you know who's who. I'll add on to it as time goes by.

Hope you enjoyed chapter four!


	5. Omake: Character Directory

**So here are all the spirits with their descriptions and maybe a fact or two. This list will be updated as I go along so check back if you ever forget who's who!!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except the first one right....there. Yeah, the one right below the line...**

**p.s. just in case it isn't clear, the M means male and the F means their female...k go ahead and read now...  
**

* * *

Naruto: M~

--Thirteenth spirit

--Kitsune

--Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi

--12 years old. Spiky blond hair that darkens to red as it spikes. Blue eyes. Three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

Miku: F~

--Twelfth spirit

--Boar

--Nicknamed: Buta-chan

--Almost always happy and hates her nickname

--12 years old. Long brown hair pulled up in two buns as well as two shoulder-length braids. Green eyes.

Amaya: F~

--Eleventh spirit

--Dog

--Protective of younger spirits (Naruto, Miku, Taku)

--17 years old. Long, straight black hair pulled up in a ponytail. Sliver highlights that darken to blue. Silver-gray eyes.

Itsu: M~

--Tenth spirit

--Rooster

--Neat freak and is the only one who practically worships Lyric

--15 years old. Short, wild red-brown hair that sticks up everywhere. Hazel eyes. Wears glasses.

Mamoru: M~

--Ninth spirit

--Monkey

--Always competing with Naoko

--13 years old. Short, flyaway dirty-blond hair. Dark brown eyes. Has a pair of goggles (like Naruto had when he was younger only red) that he wears either around his neck or on his forehead.

Hanako: F~

--Eighth spirit

--Ram

--Silent most of the time & absorbed in drawing flowers

--14 years old. Medium-length light brown hair. Dark blue eyes. Bangs hang in front of her eyes, shadowing most of her face.

Taro: M~

--Seventh spirit

--Horse

--He's loud and obnoxious, but generally means well

--Makes up most of the crazy things the spirits decide to do

--17 years old. Crazy blond hair. Dark brown eyes. He has the uncanny trait of extra-shiny teeth…related to Gai in any way?

Kagami: F~

--Sixth spirit

--Snake

--Doesn't talk much but when she does… no one knows if she _tries_ to be creepy or if that's just her

--Backs out of most things due to low self confidence

--17 years old. Waist-length straight blond hair (almost white). Piercing green eyes. Has the habit of always wearing traditional kimonos in various colors

Naoko: F~

--Fifth spirit

--Dragon

--Always competing with Mamoru

--Has a really strong bite

--13 years old. Crazy, short blue-violet hair. Dark purple eyes. Always wears a dark purple scarf, along with a black jacket with a dark purple dragon wing design on the back.

Taku: M~

--Fourth spirit

--Rabbit

--Cute little kid inseparable from Michio (think Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club)

--10-and-a-half years old. Short, fluffy-looking light blond hair. Huge light brown eyes. Fond of the puppy dog look.

Dai: M~

--Third Spirit

--Tiger

--Mischievous and only two modes: happy/joking, and rage

--Afraid of Kagami

--17 years old. Crazy, spiky black hair. Red and gold highlights. Dark orange eyes. Really doesn't like wearing sleeves.

Michio: M~

--Second spirit

--Ox

--Inseparable from Taku (think Mori from Ouran High School Host Club)

--18 years old. Tallest of the group. Short, almost crew cut black hair. Dark brown eyes. Mostly seen with Taku near by.

Kazuo: M~

--First spirit

--Rat

--Fan of tradition and participates in various author-induced antics either hesitantly or forced

--18 years old. Second tallest. Short, neat dark brown hair. Gray-blue eyes. The palest of the group (besides Kagami) although not as pale as Sasuke.

* * *

**Hope this helps!! ^^**


	6. PLEASE read! and don't be mad!

**OH MY GOD!!**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BUT THIS IS NOT YOUR LONG-ABSENT CHAPTER!! I just wanted to let you all know that:**

**A) NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THESE STORIES!!!**

**B) I AM MONUMENTALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND BEING DEAD TO THE WORLD FOR SO LONG!!**

**C) I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A LAME-$$ EXCUSE FOR BEING GONE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE INSULTING TO YOU GUYS AND ME**

**and Q) I PROMISE TO UPDATE EACH ONE OF THESE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!!**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**_Sincerely_, Akio  
**


End file.
